Cosmo Thanatos
Cosmo Thanatos is known to be Sovereign of the Undead Demons and the armies of Plague Warriors. He will mark his debut at the final episode of New Era Emerges. He was created by a YouTube user: St Scotty. His idle theme is For Honor OST - Wolves Among Sheep His battle theme is Two Steps from Hell - Strength of a Thousand Men Origin Over the thousand years ago, the world began to unbalance. When the deities rise to warfare, so shall the Earth. However, one of them chose to end the conflict in the worst way. Cosmo Thanatos was born around Late Medieval Era where guns and cannons are introduced in the field. Aware the knight era comes to the end, Cosmo was trained much earlier at the age of 4 and quickly became a knight when he's 19. At age 23, he became the commander of a small village hidden somewhere around Greece. Unfortunately, his losing effort lead to disgrace as he discovers his enemy fought dishonourably. At his death, he was resurrected by a demon emperor. There, the demon emperor convinces him the world will eventually worship the machine and become stronger than deities as he refers to Freaks. To prevent this, Cosmo began to set out finding artifacts to create the ultimate weapon that can wipe out the entire mankind at once. When Cosmo knew it's not easy, he decided to form the empire of undead demons along with his generals and minions from different time scales. In the current era, Cosmo was sealed once after defeated by angel and mortal, Colonel Order and Lord Tippler. Since then Cosmo began manipulating Lord Tippler, corrupt his magic which led Tippler gone on a rampage and form his own empire. Since then the rise of new empire, Baldur's Gate began launching his war with Council of Order. However, Cosmo began to aware of Colonel Order's strategy and so his plan of destruction is still waiting to be executed. Appearance Cosmo seen as BLK Demoman wearing Paladins Heavy Plate, Forgotten King's Restless Head (with blue eyes), Forgotten King's Pauldrons, Sole Saviors, Sangu Sleeves (blue sleeves and black armour), and blue King of Scotland Cape. Personality & Behaviours Cosmo is extremely persistent and tenacious when it comes to fighting his opponent but very arrogance when it comes to his personality due to being a demonic-undead lord. He's often mock and taunt his opponent, stated that they are weak. Not to mention his overconfidence usually led him to cloud his judgement more than once. Besides that Cosmo's trait is similar to Nightmare Medic except he's more ruthless, and sometimes enjoy torturing his opponent instead of slaughtering them like the lamb. Although he may be a demon, he's often shown to be the symbol of wrath and king when it comes to representing rulers of the underworld, commonly refer to Hell. Powers & Abilities As Demonic-Undead Lord, Cosmo isn’t just undead. He’s actually a reality-warping who obsess at taking the artifacts in order to revive the powerful deity known as Armageddon, the god of Destruction. Unlike other demons, he’s far more powerful due to being a reality warper by manipulating a molecule. However, he can’t do that to someone with supernatural being or Freaks with special powers due to being restricted and it will use up half of his power instantly in the mortal world. In short, his molecule manipulation is ineffective against supernatural beings included metahuman, magic users and cyborgs unless they’re human with skilled without any superpowers or alien with technology. So he used his power and use the dark magic he does the best besides his molecule manipulation. His dark magic includes: *Undead Summoning – He can summon vast armies of undead, so deadly the armies need dozen of Freaks force to work together in other to destroy them. *Undead Lord Hell Fire – His undead hellfire maybe blue in colour but it’s more devastating than an average fire. This fire not only burns at a high degree but also consume regular hellfire. *Weapon summoning – His signature spells allow him to summon any weapons out of thin air. Although he has a favourite of his own thanks to his medieval training. *Sovereign Energy Ball – known as dangerous technique, it can obliterate a group of robots, for instance. *Omnipathy – known to be pure telepathy which allows him not only telepath but enables extend his power for his desire. His favourite technique includes the absolute command to his undead armies, mind corruption, dark side view, mind hallucination and omnilingualism. Unfortunately, he never uses it to play mind games like GateMaster. *Power Bestowal – usually bestow powers only if he can sense the dark view of his opponent. His other magic includes teleport, healing, reanimation, flight through shadow wing and revive. However, those aren’t his true strength, through his sheer willpower and dominant tenacity make him do anything to conquer the entire world and wipe out all humanity and Freaks from their existences. Besides magic, Cosmo is an expert in melee thanks to his long term training under the late medieval era. Under his knight experience proficiency, Cosmo is an expert swordsman, axeman, spearman and chivalry. His signature weapons also used on the battlefield by summoning them in thin air includes: *Vulcan - standard two landed long sword allow him to hit his opponent with the afterburn effect up to 4 seconds, but same damage as regular afterburn. Unlike most afterburn, Vulcan's fire can hurt other supernaturals as well. This weapon of choice surprisingly works well against a tough demon-like Sentinel and Behemoth. *Tez and Met - hammer and tower shield combo help Cosmo keeping his opponents from the aggressive approach. His hammer, Tez, allow him to poison his opponent under 5 seconds while his tower shield, Met, increases his defences at the cost of slowing down his mobility. Despite that, his shield allows him to block anything including powerful magic like Dark Arts, Angelic and Demonic power as well. Due to their strong defences, Cosmo only enables to wield them within 10 seconds before switching back to Vulcan. *Khorne's Blood - usually summon two of them to allow Cosmo to wield them as throwing axes. This causes 5 seconds of bleeding, but the same cooldown as Flying Guillotine while switching back to Vulcan. Despite similar cooldowns, it is sharp enough to cut the standing stone clean. *Set - polearm spear allows him to pierce through anything. While wielding it to increase mobility at the cost of lowering his defences, Cosmo's Set able to stab super durable BLU Nnngnh Sniper. Cosmo usually wields it as a secondary weapon after Vulcan. *Beel - two-handed great hammer allows him to demolish any obstacles in his path. While it can't break Pure Australium, the weapon is effective against tougher supernatural beings. However, Cosmo has a habit of saving this weapon for last unless facing a powerful opponent like Nightmare Medic. However, he stills uphold his code of honour even if he's now an undead demon. Cosmo with Hammer_of_Death.jpeg|Cosmo's Beel Cosmo rivalry with Colonel Order.jpeg|Cosmo heated rivalry with Colonel Order Faults & Weakness Although he’s mighty, he usually walks away from someone who’s far more powerful and can be outsmarted by other demon/tricksters. He’s also had a history of losing the fight against his opponent, whom he had yet to beat, Colonel Order. Other than that, he’s pretty slow due to his heavy armour and large bladed weapons. But according to Colonel Order, Cosmo can be defeat through the balance of mortal souls, which mean Cosmo must be defeated by two polar opposite being, one pure heart and one pure evil. His other weaknesses included: *Cosmo also had a history of losing effort against Colonel Order (pure heart) and Lord Tippler (pure evil), which led his reason to corrupt Tippler in order to counter his weakness. But it takes years to do so. *Some Cosmo's weapons can be worked around such as his Tez and Met, which usually leave his back exposed for other opponent's attacks. *Despite his power, Cosmo never showed to abuse his power, but rather toying his opponent up close in the middle of close combat, revealed that he's less adept in magic. *Even though Colonel Order is now human, Cosmo still struggles against Order’s deadly swordsmanship and Australium magic. *Although he’s extremely tenacious and had willpower, but his arrogance and overconfidence had clouded his judgement more times than once. *Under Freaks world circumstance, Cosmo can be hurt by mercenaries with Pure-Australium weapons. *Normally struggle against freaks who are either powerful or well-respected warrior beside Colonel Order. Such as the case he was defeated by the 7 Heroes before sealed away by Scoutsy. *Even if he’s powerful, he still fought like a knight with honour, which leaving him easy target against dishonourable beings. * Unlike most demons, Cosmo is technically human as undead, which made him less experience compare to Nightmare Medic. Trivia *Thanatos is named after Greek mythology as he’s the personification of Death. *The actual reason why he’s sworn enemy to Colonel Order due to his past defeat led him to determine his vengeance by seeking strength long enough to kill him. *Cosmo is the character inspired from many powerful villains include Thanos (Marvel Comics), Madara Uchiha (Naruto), Dr. Doom (Marvel Comics), Apollyon (For Honor), Nightmare (Soul Calibur Series), and Shao Khan (Mortal Kombat) *Cosmo is actually mighty glacier if he’s pitted against another Freak who is also supernatural. *Cosmo is one of the hardest creation the creator ever make through powers & abilities. *His other hobby besides being a conqueror is playing chess and card games. *Cosmo is modelled after Night King from Game of Thrones Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Blade Users Category:Magicians Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Leaders Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Teamless Category:Reality-warpers